What happened to Ashido?
by Fallen heavens
Summary: I'm serious what happend to him? like Rukia promised she would come back for him though she didnt... i can picture him sitting alone in the menos forest with a small backpack next to him looking at the sky saying "they'll come back... she promised"


I found this on tumblr and i found it **very** intresting.

All rights go to rightful owners.

and who ever wrote this YOUR A GENIUS!

_Remember Ashido? He was a filler character who lived in the menos forest underground in Hueco Mundo. A soul reaper who chased a hollow there and then got trapped. He helped the gang escape from underground and then stayed behind - Rukia promised to come back for him. But then didn't, because, well, filler. Well let's say that Ashido sent them an….awkward letter. How would each of them respond?_

_**1. From Ashido to everybody:**_

_Hey guys,_

_Remember me? That cool soul reaper who sacrificed his freedom to buy time for your escape? I was just wondering about the time table for you guys coming back for me. 'Cause I've been waiting for a long time. Which is fine. I was here a long time before you guys showed up. You know, all those years during which all of my friends died and I was left horribly alone and emotionally scarred. So I'm definitely used to being alone and abandoned._

_But if you are still planning to swing by and pick me up, let me know. I've been packed for like 19 months now. _

_Love, _

_Ashido_

**_ Ashido from Rukia_**

_Dear Ashido,_

_I am so sorry! It's definitely not that I forgot about you or anything. I've just been really busy. I was fighting hollows for a while, and then I had to go back to Soul Society and make this sword for Ichigo that took like 17 months and since then we've been fighting the Quincy. Busy busy._

_Good thing we soul reapers live so long that 19 months is like a drop in the bucket, right? Also you kind of seemed to like it there. And not in a crazy way._

_Let's talk after the Quincy war is over! _

_Rukia_

**_3. To Ashido from Renji_**

_Dear Ashido,_

_Oh man, I totally forgot about you! Sorry, dude. I had this feeling as we were leaving Hueco Mundo that we were forgetting something, but then it turned out we forgot Hanataro so I assumed that was all it was! Funny, right?_

_By the way, there is one thing I always wanted to ask you. Rukia seemed like she was kind of into you. Was it the fake hollow mask? The spiky hair? Your mysterious nature? Or was it it just your martyr complex? Inquiring minds want to know!_

_Anyway, we're kind of busy right now with the end of the world. But hold tight, and if you're still alive after 9 days it means we succeeded and will probably be coming for you! Assuming we don't forget again. In which case feel free to write again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Renji_

**_3. To Ashido from Ishida_****,**

_Dear soul reaper,_

_How on earth do you know my address? I have been with the Quincy army for less than a week. That is seriously creepy._

_Look, I can't really help rescue you right now. For one thing, I'm living in Hueco Mundo now myself. And also, as you seem to know, I'm with the Quincy now. I can't go rescuing soul reapers. It'll look bad. I'm sure you understand._

_Ishida_

_**4. To Ashido from Chad,**_

_Dear Ashido,_

_I know how you feel. This one time, I was missing from school for days. But did Ichigo, my best friend, notice? No. Apparently Inoue - who is also my friend, just not my BEST friend like Ichigo - had to tell him that I was missing. Which was a little hurtful, I have to admit. Although I can forgive Ichigo for basically anything._

_Wow. Writing is awesome. You can share you feelings without talking! Let's be penpals!_

_Love,_

_Chad_

_**5. To Ashido from Orihime,**_

_Dear Ashido,_

_I'm sorry, who are you? Nobody ever mentioned you. Are you sure you wrote to the right people? 'Cause my friends are people who are really into rescuing, and I've never known them to not rescue someone! Is it possible you're crazy?_

_Sincerely,_

_Inoue_

_**6. To Ashido from Nel,**_

_Dear scary soul reaper,_

_Don't worry! Itsygo and his friends always keep their promises! But they are very busy. And right now they're helping me. But I'm sure you're next!_

_Nel_

_**7. To Ashido from Ichigo,**_

_Hey,_

_Oh man, did nobody rescue you during the 17 months I was out of commission? That's super awkward. I'm pretty sure they didn't have anything else going on. I mean, if they did, they probably would have restarted my powers sooner. I'm kind of their go-to guy for things._

_Anyway, just sit tight, I guess? We're kind of in the middle of things right now, but I'm sure we'll rescue you eventually!_

_Ichigo_

_**8. To Ashido from Muramasa**_

_Dear asswipe,_

_You're a filler character, and you're alive. Do you know how rare that is? Take my advice: keep your mouth shut, and be grateful you're still alive. If you try to get involved, you will end up sacrificing yourself for the main characters for real. Trust me._

_Freakin' moron._

_Muramasa_


End file.
